Facetas
by MiraHerondale
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Julio: "Parabatai" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras". Facetas de los parabatai en un grupo de drabbles, en los que cada una se ve por un recuerdo.


**Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Julio: "**_**Parabatai**_**" del foro "**_**Cazadores de Sombras" **_** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son de la fantástica Cassandra Clare ;)****  
**

**No he tenido tanto tiempo como pensaba para hacer el fic con el que participaría en el reto como pensé cuando me apunté, porque me han surgido varios improvistos a lo largo del mes, pero finalmente, lo tengo.**

**De todas formas, espero que esté a la altura de las expectativas!**

* * *

**Facetas **

**Protector**

Salir de caza esa noche fue especialmente difícil sin la droga para Jem.

Hacía un par de días que tendría que haberle pedido a Will que fuera a comprarle más. Habría ido él, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de donde la conseguía su _parabatai_. Cuando giraron la manzana, y dieron a la atiborrada avenida que discurría junto al curso sinuoso del Támesis, tuvo que apoyarse en las rodillas para coger aire. Llevaban corriendo tras un demonio _eidolon_ desde Picadilly Circus, y su cuerpo parecía haberse declarado en huelga indefinida. Notó la tráquea tirante, seca, y empezó a toser sin parar, con la angustiosa sensación de que se ahogaba. Alzó la vista a tiempo de ver como su amigo, que corría como un borrón oscuro de alocados rizos rebeldes del color del hollín de las chimeneas industriales, se detenía, resbalando en los húmedos adoquines, olvidando a la presa y volviéndose para mirarle, los grandes ojos azules abiertos de horror.

Jem no soportaba esas miradas. Le hacía pensar que era un inválido auténtico. Sabía que no estaba bien, y que su estado no era el mejor. Había abrazado hacía tiempo la idea de una vida fugaz, de una muerte próxima e inevitable. Era consciente de que cualquier día de esos, su corazón dejaría de intentar mantenerle vivo, dejaría de latir, y desaparecería. Creyó que podría morir en paz con la vida, sin asuntos que resolver, sin nada pendiente que le retuviera o que hiciera su partida más difícil de lo que ya era, pero se había equivocado, naturalmente.

No tenía más asunto pendiente que William Herondale. Y menudo asunto.

El chico corrió hacia él rápidamente, olvidando el demonio suelto en la _City_, y lo sujetó justo a tiempo de evitar que cayera, de lo mareado que estaba. Un par de viandantes curiosos se detuvieron a mirarles, pero como todos los ciudadanos, ninguno se detuvo a ayudar. Aunque claro, el glamour que llevaban y que les camuflaba también ayudaba. Probablemente estuvieran viendo a dos jóvenes que, armando jaleo, hubieran tropezado en plena calzada.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Will, al mismo tiempo que le alzaba la cabeza con una mano delicada para poder mirarle a los ojos. Las pupilas habían engullido el gris del iris, y dejaban un fino anillo de plata recién pulida – Maldición, James. ¿Cuándo pensabas avisarme?

Jem no pudo contestar como le hubiera gustado, porque tubo un fuerte ataque de tos, y se inclinó hacia delante. Se cubrió la boca con la mano al sentir el fuerte sabor a óxido de la sangre en la lengua, pensando que no sería apropiado manchar la piedra de la calle de rojo. La garganta le rascaba.

Una mano amiga, blanca y con una Marca en forma de ojo, negra como la tinta china, le tendió un pañuelo de suave tela negra. Hacía tiempo que Will había empezado a comprar sus pañuelos de color negro, evitando cuidadosamente el blanco. Jem había supuesto que era porque no quería ver el luto cerca de él, pero lo que pasaba en realidad era que el galés no quería que viera la sangre manchando la tela. En un pañuelo blanco, común, las manchas rojizas serían perfectamente visibles, como un recuerdo macabro de que su hora se acercaba.

Una vez más, Will era su ángel guardián.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes, no es nada grave. He tomado poco hoy… tendría que habértelo dicho anteayer, pero no se me pasó por la cabeza que fuéramos a salir de caza.

Will chasqueó la lengua, y recogió el bastón con mango de jade que Jem había dejado caer al suelo. Cubrió su mano derecha con la suya, y la guió hasta colocarla sobre el pomo, sin soltarla hasta asegurarse de que lo tenía sujeto.

- Volvemos –dijo categórico el Herondale, pasándose un brazo de Jem por encima de los hombros.

Jem se incorporó con un gruñido.

- Pero… -protestó. No podían dejar a un demonio suelto por la ciudad, no era ético, no era su deber.

- Volvemos.

El tono de Will no admitía discusión.

* * *

**Vínculo**

Las suaves mantas, cálidas y algodonosas de la cama le rodeaban, sujetándolo como una momia. Charlotte, la maternal directora del Instituto estaba sentada a los pies de su cama, mirándole con una preocupación firmemente escondida tras sus ojos dulces.

Will había abandonado el Instituto casi nada más pisar las piedras gastadas del patio. Después de asegurarse de que Jem estaba estable, y de dejar a Charlotte echándole un ojo de forma mal disimulada, salió como alma que lleva el diablo, de camino al antro de Whitechapel donde conseguía el _Yin Fen_. Como siempre cuando se iba a por él, y le dejaba en la cama por algún golpe de la enfermedad, le había levado un libro, y se lo había puesto sobre la mesilla, en caso de que le apeteciera leer un poco. Sabía lo mucho que odiaba su _parabatai_ estar postrado en una cama sin poder hacer nada por culpa de aquella indisposición, así que siempre intentaba que se distrajera con algo, por estúpido que fuera.

Por mera curiosidad, tomó el volumen entre sus mano, y leyó el título en el lomo, en cuidadas letras doradas. _El Decamerón_. Algo entretenido, según tenía entendido.

Charlotte hablaba con él claro, hasta que el cansancio por la falta de energía fue tan grande que cayó dormido.

Cuando Will volvió, era ya entrada la noche. Entró en su cuarto, con una vela en la mano, y una bolsa de papel en la otra. Viéndolo a través de las pestañas casi cerradas, vio su figura borrosa envuelta en un halo fantasmal. Parecía una aparición, un ángel vengador portando con él la luz de la esperanza. Dejó la vela junto al libro, sobre el mueble, y le tomó la suya, blanca, pálida y febril sobre las mantas. El fuego que Agatha había encendido en la chimenea había muerto hacía un tiempo, dejando solo brasas rojas tras de sí, y ya no aportaba calor.

La expresión de Will mientras le llamaba, con el rostro sometido a las cambiantes sombras en movimiento de la llama de la vela, era la de la preocupación pura y dura. El sufrimiento de Jem era el sufrimiento de Will, y viceversa. Parte de la ceremonia de _parabatai_. James había visto a Will cuando habían hecho la ceremonia, y tiempo atrás también. Sabía que su carácter, su comportamiento, era una máscara muy bien ensayada. Que había escondido su corazón tras una coraza. Había decidido, después de convertirse en su _parabatai_, dedicar sus esfuerzos a que ese muro desapareciera, fuera cual fuera la razón por la que estaba allí, pero había días en los que perdía la esperanza de que realmente existiera un Will diferente al que él conocía, al que existía de verdad en su interior, agazapado y escondido. Esas noches comprobaba, con una fuerte dosis de alivio y fuerzas renovadas, que su trabajo no era en balde. Que había algo más tras esa careta.

Tomó la nueva dosis de droga que traía en el papel, y pensó en otra de las facetas de los _parabatai_: además de ser un ángel guardián, eran dos mitades de un todo.

* * *

**Camaradería**

Tras acabar con un nido de demonios menores que estaban dando problemas en el distrito de la Torre, Will y Jem se apoyaron contra la fría roca húmeda del histórico edificio, riendo. La cosa se había complicado, y habían estado a punto de morir.

- Si no salimos de esta -había dicho el moreno, espalda con espalda con su _parabatai_, agitando en círculos de luz blanca su cuchillo serafín, intentando disuadir a los demonios de acercarse -, quiero que sepas que ha sido un honor, James.

- No seas idiota.

Después de aquello, consiguieron escapar, derrumbando el edificio sobre los demonios y deshaciéndose de ellos con efectividad.

- ¿Un poco de Bayleis? -preguntó Will, con una media sonrisa -. Conozco un sitio estupendo, cerca del Globe.

James le miró, y Will amplió su sonrisa. Parecía sorprendido por la propuesta.

No era una tradición que estuvieran manteniendo mucho últimamente, pero sin duda era una que deseaba conservar tanto como pudiera. No le interesaba la bebida más que para celebrar un acontecimiento o por placer. No era un alcohólico como hacía creer a todo el mundo, y sospechaba que Jem lo sabía, porque de otro modo, estaba seguro de que jamás habría aceptado esa copa. Una vez se había emborrachado de verdad, claro, y se había arrastrado hasta la orilla del Támesis, entre el puente de Blackfriars y el de Southwark, donde había vomitado hasta que se le aclaró la cabeza con el frío aire nocturno.

Cuando llegaron al bar en cuestión y pidieron las dos copas, observó a su _parabatai_, con las mejillas ruborizadas por la carrera y la batalla, los ojos brillantes de la adrenalina y la emoción de la caza, y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo podía estar muriéndose cada día un poco más, si parecía tan saludable... a excepción de su pelo blanco.

- Brindemos -exclamó, cuando la bebida llegó, necesitando apartar de su mente todo pensamiento sobre Jem muriendo, como si ello pudiera acelerar fatalmente el inevitable proceso.

- ¿Por qué, exactamente, William? -preguntó divertido Jem. Hacía tiempo que no le veía tan animado.

El galés pareció pensárselo un rato. Luego asintió.

- James. Brindemos por nosotros, claro -propuso, como si fuera evidente. Jem se carcajeó. No podía ser de otra manera. Alzó su copa, y chocó el cristal con el de Will.

- Faltaría más.

- Y por la pronta erradicación de todo ser maligno de la tierra... -añadió rápidamente, antes de llevarse la copa a los labios alzados- incluyendo a los patos, por supuesto. Esas bestias caníbales...

Terminaron de beber, planeando una forma de hacer huir de la ciudad a todos los ánades, entre risas, y Will empezó a mirar al camarero que iba de mesa en mesa, repartiendo pedidos y tomando nota de los clientes. Seguía sus movimientos con la mirada, y llevaba un buen rato haciéndolo. Esperaba que, si no se había equivocado, se metiera en el establecimiento en cinco, cuatro...

- ¿James?

El aludido le miró, dejando de estudiar el cielo cubierto de nubes que se oscurecían por momentos, y centró la atención de sus pacientes ojos plata en Will. El galés le sonrió con cierta malevolencia, y se preparó para lo que pudiera venir. No le gustaba un pelo como miraba al pobre camarero mundano.

- ¿Te has repuesto completamente de la pelea? -preguntó amablemente, como si aquello fuera simple cortesía. Jem suspiró, y cogió su bastón por la mitad, preparándose para lo inevitable.

... tres.

Dos.

Uno.

- ¡Corre, corre!

- Eh, ¡ladrones! ¡Deténganles! ¿Dónde...?

Jem y Will rieron como niños huyendo de su madre mientras corrían por el paseo que bordeaba el curso sinuoso del Támesis en dirección al Instituto, dejando atrás a los mundanos sorprendidos, y pasando junto a las incompetentes autoridades de Scottland Yard, patrullando la zona con sus garrotes negros.

Minutos más tarde, el camarero encontraría unas cuantas libras que Jem había ocultado bajo el innecesario cenicero cuando advirtió los planes de su amigo. Y, junto a estas, las cinco que Will había dejado bajo su copa, pagando la cuenta. Tendría una buena propina ese día, supuso.

* * *

**Corazón**

La noche en la que supo por Sophie que el corazón de Tessa no solo era para él, creyó que sentiría ira, celos o algún tipo de decepción autodestructiva, pero no era más que lógico, al fin y al cabo. No tenía ningún derecho a sentirse celoso. Cuando dijo que la barrera de Will se estaba rompiendo, nunca pensó que fuera por algo como el amor romántico. De algún modo, parecía algo demasiado intenso, un sentimiento demasiado fuerte como para que alguien como él, que había estado rechazando todo clase de emociones durante tantos años, pudiera soportar. Creyó que se rompería.

Tampoco podía sentir celos, porque el corazón de Will era el suyo. Sus anhelos eran los mimos, compartidos, deseados, añorados. Había cierta lógica en que ambos amaran a la misma persona. Y sabía que moriría pronto. No quería que ni Tessa ni él se quedaran solos. Y quién mejor para comprenderlos, que ellos mismos.

Quedó contemplando el fuego del hogar mientras pensaba en ello. Definitivamente, no había ira, ni celos. Nada corrosivo. El resto de su familia en el Instituto parecía creer que él era incapaz de algo tan oscuro y humano como esos sentimientos, pero los tenía, oh, claro que sí. Había aprendido, no obstante, a controlarlos. Ejercía un férreo dominio sobre ellos. No deseaba ser el ser oscuro en el que le convertirían si se permitía sucumbir a ellos, dejarse llevar. La desesperación le haría ser alguien horrible y lo sabía. Por eso no se dejaba experimentarla en público, ni siquiera en privado en una medida que pudiera alarmar a Will a través del vínculo. Se hacía pensar en positivo.

Pensó en que William no tardaría en llegar a su cuarto, y se volvió a repasar mentalmente, buscando alguna señal de molestia en él, pero no había ninguna, solo una cálida clama en su corazón.

Dos corazones latiendo juntos, en comunión.

* * *

**Confidencia**

Estando en la Ciudad Silenciosa, recibía demasiadas llamadas por parte del Instituto de Londres. Era extraño, porque pese a que entre los Hermanos no podían existir lazos con el exterior, siempre conseguía asistir al centro londinense de los nefilim cuando así lo requerían. Se había encontrado con todo tipo de situaciones desde que asistió la primera vez: desde dedos rotos, hasta cortes, heridas con veneno, y fiebres altas. Y los miembros rotos no era precisamente accidentales siempre. Algunas veces, Will simplemente tenía que hablar con él urgentemente, y le daba por caerse desde la ventana del segundo piso "por un despiste".

A partir del embarazo de Tessa, las visitas se habían incrementado. Al ser un embarazo distinto, de una cambiante con un cazador de sombras, monitorizar el proceso era importantísimo.

Sabía que verles felices en pareja tendría que hacerle daño hasta cierto punto. Al fin y al cabo, estaban viviendo la vida que él podría haber tenido, pero no supo bien si era por la "supresión" de sentimientos que tenía que efecto secundario el poder de las runas de la hermandad, o si era que en realidad esa emoción no existía en él, que solo era capaz de alegrarse de que William hubiera encontrado la felicidad por fin.

Le sorprendió que Will siguiera confiando en su opinión y su criterio por encima de todas las demás, incluso por encima de las de Tessa, aunque estás tenían gran valor para él. Mientras revolvía los frascos de ingredientes del almacén de medicinas, pensó en las facetas de_ parabatai _que había visto siempre en ellos dos: confidencia, comunión, guardia, entrega, familiaridad, cuidado, amor.

Sonrió, algo que parecía que había olvidado hacer mientras estaba allí abajo, entre las sombras de la Ciudad Silenciosa, y se dijo a sí mismo que todas esas facetas estarían con él para siempre.

* * *

**Espero que esto fuera lo que esperabais al empezar la lectura.**

**Gracias por leer, y suerte a los otros concursantes!**


End file.
